


For real and forever

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post crossover, post wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: Felicity and Oliver spend their first night as a married couple at a fancy hotel in Central City. Not everything that needed to be said, was said during their short, yet beautiful spontaneous wedding ceremony and they take the time alone to reflect on their way to each other and their future.





	For real and forever

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I've written anything for Olicity. This is simply fluffy fluff about their life as newlyweds. I'm over the moon that they finally got married! Sorry for my mistakes, I'm really tired but I just really wanted to get this finished tonight. Please leave a comment and enjoy!

“We are married. I mean we are actually married. I'm your husband. You're my wife,” Oliver's breath caught as he said this last word. The smile hadn't left his face ever since Felicity had asked him to marry her. 

“Yeah, we are married, Oliver,” Felicity replied and kissed him hard. But she didn't quite manage to get the smile off his face. She kicked off her high heels and reached up to Oliver, so he could lift her up. 

John had demanded that they would get a honeymoon. At least, a honeymoon night. So they had got a room in one of Central City's fanciest hotels while Barry had returned John back to Star City where he took care of everything and made sure that William was looked after for another night. 

“I'm glad John made us go here,” Oliver whispered in between kisses and carried her towards the king-sized bed. Felicity landed on his lap, as he sat down and pulled off her jacket without breaking the kiss. 

“Hm, me too...it was…,” Felicity had to stop kissing Oliver to form a coherent sentence but Oliver's lips only traveled down to her neck, while she continued: “It was really perfect that John was the one to marry us.”

Oliver stopped kissing her to look into her eyes: “We probably wouldn't be where we are now if it wasn't for John. And that's not just because he happens to be ordained. It's so great to have our best friend rooting for us.” 

“Actually, I feel like everyone is rooting for us...Barry, Iris, William, our Team and most definitely my mom,” Felicity told him. 

“Your mom?” Oliver laughed. 

“Of course, my mom. You had her wrapped around your finger ever since she first saw you and then she discovered that you can cook and you became the perfect son-in-law in her eyes.”

“When you put it that way, I make a pretty damn good husband,” Oliver grinned mischievously. 

“I didn't marry you just because you're really hot and a great cook, you know,” Felicity said.

“Why did you then?” Oliver asked, it sounded more serious than he had intended. 

“Oliver…,” Felicity placed her palm against his cheek and didn't loose eye contact as she told him: “I married you because it felt right. It still does. When I'm with you, I just know that I belong there. But the reason why I didn't say yes when you asked me again was that I was scared...not of the commitment part but the part where everyone knows we are engaged, makes a big fuss about it and I get shot again or something else goes terribly wrong. But now, our wedding was so spontaneous, so quick that there was literally no time for anything to go wrong.”

“So it was never about me…?” Oliver asked. He hated that he asked that but he just had to. 

“No, of course not! Oliver! We are married. This is for real and this is forever. And you should never worry again that I don't love you as much as you love me because I do. I love you so much!” 

Oliver visibly relaxed and closed his eyes as Felicity leaned forward to kiss him again. 

“I love you, too. So much!” Oliver murmured against her lips.

“Now...let me...get this jacket off of you,” Felicity panted. She had pushed down one sleeve of Oliver's leather jacket but it wouldn't come off completely and Oliver was too busy to caress her hair to notice her efforts of undressing him. 

Oliver complied and pulled off his jacket and the shirt underneath. Then he reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. 

Felicity was reaching to her back to unhook her bra, when she started to frown. 

“What's wrong?” Oliver asked, immediately alarmed. 

“If I'd known this would be my wedding night, I would have worn fancier lingerie,” she explained and look disapprovingly down at her plain nude bra. 

At that, Oliver Queen actually giggled, or at least he made a sound that was the closest he could ever come to giggling. “Seriously? That problem is easily taken care of,” he said and unhooked her bra himself and tossed it on the floor next to them. 

“Smart,” Felicity commented drily. She ran her hands over his naked torso, gently tracing the lines of his scars and muscles with her fingers. It took her a while to notice the absence of Oliver's kisses. Surprised, she looked up into his face. Oliver was watching her very move, his eyes filled with wonder. 

“What?” Felicity asked quietly. 

“My wife is just really beautiful. So beautiful,” Oliver whispered in awe. 

“Aw, you're making me blush.” And she really did blush a little and it made her look even more beautiful in the soft light of the bedside lamp. 

“And I just realized that there's no rush anymore,” Oliver added.

“What do you mean?”

“I've always felt like our relationship was a slow burn and rushed at the same time,” Oliver explained, “I fell in love with you and it took me months to ask you out on a real date. Then I told you that I loved you after our very first date but we weren't together after that. We spent our first night together, only to be separated again. And then instead of going on a proper date first, we traveled the world for a few months and settled down in a suburb. We got engaged, we broke up and still we kept seeing each other every day. We got back together but I live with my son now. I ask you to marry me again, you tell me no and then we get married in a park, officiated by our best friend.”

“Yeah, that's about it. That sums up our relationship pretty well. But what are you getting at?” Felicity wanted to know. 

“I used to wonder...whenever things were...you know... bad between us...what it's all worth...all the pain and longing...but I know now that this is it. We are married, we've moved forward together. But other than that, there is no where else to go...I mean it doesn't get better than being married, right? So there is no rush.”

“Yeah, I understand that...we've truly come a long way…,” she pulled her fingers through his short hair and then leaned forward to whisper into his ear: “I know there's no rush but I'd love it if we could get rid of our pants now.” 

“Your wish is my command,” Oliver replied, just as seductively. And sure enough, just seconds later, they were both tangled in each other and the sheets. 

 

 

The first bright rays of sunshine illuminated Felicity's blonde hair, which was spread across Oliver's chest. Oliver didn't dare to move because he didn't want to wake up his wife. Instead he looked at their intertwined hands, resting next to Felicity's face. Soon, very soon, two wedding rings would adorn them. Felicity released a small sigh and slightly shifted her head. But she stayed asleep. 

Oliver closed his eyes and relived everything that had happened between them during the past couple of days. When he saw it that way, he still couldn't quite believe that he was actually married to the love of his life. He just hoped that William would be happy about his new step-mom. Oliver knew that his son liked Felicity a lot but it would still cause some change in his son's life when the cool girlfriend of your dad became your step-mother, who lived with you. They would be like a real family. He tried out a few different ways to tell William that he and Felicity had eloped, when Felicity opened her eyes. 

“Good morning, wife,” he grinned. 

“Good morning, husband,” Felicity replied and reached for her glasses. 

“If we weren't in a hotel, I would've made you breakfast. We can order some food up to the room, whatever you want, though.”

“Damn it, I would really love to eat one of your omelets right now,” Felicity pouted. The pout was irresistible to Oliver. He leaned in to kiss her and promised: “I'll make you an omelet as soon as we get home.”

“Okay. So what's the plan for today? What do newlyweds usually do the day after the big day?” Felicity asked. 

“I think they probably continue to do what we did last night,” Oliver replied with a smirk. 

“Sounds like a great plan to me.” Felicity snuggled closer against Oliver. 

“But maybe some breakfast first?” Oliver suggested and reached for his phone. 

He unlocked the phone and frowned. 

“What happened? Is something wrong with the team? Or with William?” Felicity asked and immediately sat up. 

“No, no, it's fine. It's just...William. He texted me.”

“What did he write?”

“He just wrote: Good night, dad!” Oliver smiled proudly and showed her the text message. 

“Aw, that's really sweet. William is amazing...oh…,” Felicity closed her mouth and opened it again, wide-eyed. “I'm his step-mother now, am I not?” 

Oliver laughed at her reaction. “Yes, that you are.”

“Ah, man, step-mother sounds so...I don't know medieval...and evil.”

“Felicity, you've read to many fairy tales as a kid. William likes you very much. You'll be an awesome step-mom,” Oliver reassured her. 

“I hope so…,” Felicity said, slowly, “you know, after I tutored William for the first time, I actually wondered if I'd make a good mom. Not necessarily for William...just in general.“

“Felicity!” Oliver involuntarily reached for her shoulder, to get a better look into her eyes as he asked: “Does this...do you mean you were thinking about us...having kids...someday?”

“Oliver! Calm down! Yes, of course, I have been thinking about us having kids someday. Ever since, Laura Hofman mentioned how we need to register our potential children for their future school, this idea has never quite left my head,” she shook her head in annoyance as she remembered their noisy neighbor from Ivy Town. “That was probably her intention. But well, as it turned out, you're already a dad and you make a pretty good dad. I love William. And right now, I'm really happy with having him as my step-son. I mean I'm only 28, I'm working on a start-up and I'm a vigilante by night, I don't think we need it any more complicated. But someday, yes someday, I want to have a baby.”

“Me too, Felicity, me too. I can't believe...I can't believe that I actually got a real family now. I have you, my wife, I have a son and Thea and our future children. And I used to believe that I couldn't even have a wife.”

Felicity was about to cry as he told her this. “Oliver, even before we were married, before we were even a couple, I've always considered you, John, the team members as my family.”

“Felicity, you really made me the happiest man on the face of the earth,” Oliver told her.

She smiled at him through tears of happiness and started to kiss him, every inch of his skin she could reach. And he kissed her back, whispering “my wife, my wife” over and over again.  
The call for breakfast was long forgotten.


End file.
